date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vizard6991/DAL Vol 12 Epilogue Translation (Baka Tsuki Style)
Flames lit the night shrouded forest. Here is far from the ordinary city's peaceful forest. No one was coming around, not to mention there is fire. This fire is not likely to have been caused by lightning striking a drop of dead wood. But today's forest fire was different. The dead wood burning is not caused by lightning nor is it by people who left a bonfire- it leaked from the fall of the giant transport aircraft’s fuel. "- Ara, Ara." The darkness seemed to distort into the form of a human, a young girl crawled out from the ground. "Originally, I was planning on ambushing DEM's facilities, I did not expect to actually it to fall in such a place." The girl - she picked up a piece from the scattered wreckage with one hand, and then put the other hand out in front. Then. the shadow around her feet started to move, flying out of a shotgun, it reached out to catch Kurumi. "< Zafkiel > - Yud." After Kurumi said that name, the shadow sucked into the gun, to become the "bullet." Yud, the tenth bullet penetrated the object in order to convey its past memories into the shape of Kurumi’s bullets." Kurumi placed the gun at the direction of herself, and then did not hesitate to pull the trigger. Concentrated shadows emitted through the debris directly hit Kurumi’s head. Normally, such a bullet would have shattered Kurumi’s head like the breakdown of aircraft’s debris. However, within Kurumi’s mind, she saw the scene of the transport aircraft when it was still flying. Piercing alarm sounds, the aircraft was shaking like a fetus, "Material A." The spirit seemed to be resonating with a great unknown wave response. Then twinkling in the sky- a pillar of light emitted from an unknown distance from the aircraft. "...... I see. The crash was caused by Shido-san." Kurumi could not help laughing. Although she received reports of Shido’s strange behavior from her clones, she never thought he would be involved with this. "The second Spirit-san found Shido-san's Spirit Wave from inside the transport and looked for his help… I guess? But if Shido-san's power went berserk out of that, he sure must have caused Kotori-san and others a lot of trouble." - Kurumi thought it’s useless to say that to a Spirit that’s locked inside a container. Whatever, the outcome, there's no use picking faults with someone looking for help. "Anyway - I did not expect, Shido-san to be of so much help." Kurumi dives into the shadow, and then walked toward the rear conveyor in a loud pace. In expectation for the arrival of the transport aircraft, she had placed her clones at any major DEM facility where she thought the aircraft might arrive. Even if the plane hadn’t crashed, she would still have the Second Spirit without exception, but it would have cost her numerous clones. Kurumi was lucky to be able to achieve this goal without that sacrifice Her aim was not only "Material A." It was also to get the information about the First Spirit from her in order to defeat it. The more manpower she could reserve, the better. "— Well then, Second Spirit-san? Please let me see your face." - Kurumi said while peeking into the container that dropped out of the transportation plane. But - "Huh?" Kurumi could not help but stared. The damage from the container came from the inside. ◇ - round table was in heavy discord. But this is hardly surprising. One person, Clayton, had launched beyond his authority , and in order to prevent it, even the mysterious spirit had emerged. " ......? ! Why is this happening? Why did that spirit appear there! " "No we were really lucky. Whatever the reason, we didn’t lose the spirit power we’ve been collecting. Clayton, you were too hasty! " What did you say! If I did start the attack, the situation would not have improved." "However, you didn’t have that privilege to fire it. This is a serious violation" "Well, more important than that . Can you think of ways to catch it? That being was able to turn humans into spirits. If we had that power…" Woodman angrily shot under the table. "-Shut up you brats!" "......! " Woodman spoke in a cold voice, so the three executives held their breath. “I did not tell you to follow my lead, but at least you should comply with the agreement. If you want to violate the agreement, then I also have my intentions." "......" Glaring at the nervous trio, Woodman continued. “Disposal aside, you will be notified of Clayton punishment later." "At the disposal of ......? You say you want me punished?! I'm doing this only for sake......! " "It’s true Sir. Woodman. He did temper some impatience, but he …" "I said shut it Almsted. You really think I wouldn’t not notice? In your mind do you think I’m so foolish?" "......" After listening to the words of Woodman, Almsted fell completely silent. Woodman thought that someone as simple as Clayton can't prepare everything by himself alone. The key to was probably created by Almsted and passed to Clayton. It's expectable from Almsted who doesn’t like getting his hand dirty. Clayton likely didn't even notice Almsted's involvement. "I'm calling an end to today's meeting. Everyone, remember to be cautious with your footsteps." After much talking, sitting in a wheelchair, Woodman let Karen pushed him away from the meeting room. ◇ "Ah ......" With a softly moan, Shido opened his eyes. This is not his own room, but similar to the infirmary at school. After a few seconds Shido finally perceive himself to be in facility. "Oh, you woke up?" After hearing the sound, Shido looked, and found Kotori. After seeing the way the Kotori was, Shido tried to recall what happened. "So this is ah, then I ......" After Tohka and Shido lost consciousness, Kotori took them to underground facilities in order to receive a thorough examination. "Uh ......" But before that, his memory is very hazy, I can’t remember how. I can’t remember- those words were not very accurate. Clearly, I remember what they have done, but if I want to carefully recall that incident more carefully, I can’t remember anything. It’s like trying to recall a dream last night; the results are different from what actually happened. "Don’t force yourself. The path has settled down, but your current state is no different from recovering from an illness." "Ah ......Where are the others?" After hearing of Shido’s question, Kotori gave a sigh and replied. “Waiting in the other room, I told them to get a good rest, but they said that they will wait for you to wake up…and” Then Kotori pointed towards the bed at the right of Shido. "Tohka......" When she wakes up, remembers to thank her. We were only able to save you because of Tohka’s perseverance. Moving through a whirlpool of spiritual power is not something anyone can do. “Well, some idiot also did something similar once”, Kotori added. Shido had no choice but to smile Then at the same time, some had hazy memories suddenly became clear. Shido thought about it, at that time Tohka regardless of the danger tried to save him. "...... Thank you, Tohka" Shido held up his body from the bed, his hand stroking Tohka’s head. Feeling a tickle, Tohka squirmed a little, making a soft sound before evening out her breathing Seeing Tohka sleeping, Shido couldn’t help but smile. Then he turned around towards Kotori "Kotori...... Thank you very much. To me, you also have done a lot of work, right?" "...... That" Seeing Shido’s face, Kotori didn’t know how to answer. Holding her skirt, she started to cry. "Kotori…Kotori? What happened?” "...... Yes, I cannot afford to...... I… " Kotori was sobbing to apologize. She knew the risk of Shido going berserk, but said nothing. And just in case he did was ready to kill Shido. And - the person in charge of the ignition key was herself. "I'm sorry ...... it’s all started because you sealed of my spiritual power, just let your body become so ...... I'm really sorry." "......" Shido breathed out a sigh. "Do not cry, Kotori" "But I put Onii-chan ......" "Well, being watched all day isn’t really good...... but there was no other way. Taking into account the situation in case of me being berserk, you prepared countermeasures in advance.- If so many people died because of me, then I would never be able to forgive myself. " "Onii-chan......" Also, Shido continues. "Even if we could go back to five years ago, I still would choose to seal your spiritual power ...... Having said that might make you think I do not cherish my own life- but perhaps as a brother seeing you cry makes me feel distressed. " "......" "So, do not cry, Kotori. I just managed to flee from the gates of hell, the results of waking up to see you crying is too hard to endure." "......" Kotori was wiped tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Since she just cried from both her nose and eyes there were still some redness, then she tried to smile. Seeing the Kotori smile, Shido also smiled. "See, you're cuter that way. My sister is world's best." "...... Baka" Kotori whispered shyly, and then turned and opened the door. "I'll call the others. They must all be worried about you." "Ah, ah, come on up." After Shido finished, Kotori nodded and left the room. But before Kotori step out the door… "...... Thank you, Onii-chan." Leaving these words, she shut the door. After watching her leave, Shido tried to stretch his stiff body. But because of muscle pain, even his arms are held up. "Ah it hurts......" Like being awakened by the sound emitted by Shido, Tohka stood up from the next bed, rubbing her eyes while quietly muttering. "Ah ...... Well ......" "Ah, Good Morning Tohka" "......, ......! Shido!" Tohka’s vision was not very clear, but after seeing Shido’s figure, she immediately opened his eyes and sat up. "Well ......" Perhaps because the physical pain did not subside, Tohka could not help but groan in pain. "Hey, don’t force yourself." "Nothing ...... no problem. Compared to me, is Shido’s body okay?" "Thanks to you, I’m fine. Thank you, I really did give you guys a lot of trouble huh." After Shido finished, Tohka shook her head in response. "Don't worry. I've been saved by your a lot more. It would be weird for Shido who always tried your best to not be saved. Beside… " "And?" Shido tilted his head in inquiry. Then Tohka was blushing shyly. "That ...... that last one is secret" "Oh come on, just tell me now." "No, a secret is a secret.” Tohka looked around; finally, her eyes fell on the basket with apples. Then, Tohka skillfully started to peel the apple. After cutting the skin, Tohka cut the apple into pieces. “Shido open your mouth." "Eh? Why?" Faced with Shido’s question, Tohka replied. "At that time, didn’t Shido say to make you dere. But I was the only person who didn’t make Shido dere." "Oh? Really?" "Yes. So open your mouth." "Ah, ah ......" Overwhelmed by Tohka’s momentum, Shido had obediently opened his mouth to let Tohka fed him the apple. "Is it good?" "...... Ah, it’s good to eat." “Make you dere?" "Ah ......make me dere." "Great!" Seeing Tohka innocently smile, Shido felt his heart rate accelerating. Then Tohka’s eyes took a serious look. "So Shido, I want to make sure of one thing." "Ah, what is it?" "...... Reine says, in order to seal the spiritual power, you are required to kiss the spirit......Does that mean you’ve kissed everyone?" "Well ......" Shido unconsciously made a cough at what Tohka said. In retrospect, after sealing Yoshino’s spiritual power; Tohka said, "Don’t kiss with anyone other than me”. In order to stabilize Tohka’s mental state, he had to agree to promise Tohka ...... but it seems after this incident Tohka finally knew. "...... That, Tohka, about that…" "Don’t apologize. I’m sorry I gave you an inconsiderate demand. It was self-contradictory to tell you to rescue other spirits while prohibiting you from using the method. Tohka continued. "But even so, you should have told me? Until today, I thought you could seal spirits outside of a kiss." "That ...... I'm sorry I didn’t tell you." Shido said in response to Tohka’s apology, but Tohka shook his head again. "Do not apologize; I forgive you… but." "Eh?" Tohka started at Shido. Tohka, while enduring pain, slowly came out of bed and then climbed into Shido’s bed. "I'm not going to blame you, but it’s true that Shido broke our promise-." Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Natsumi, Origami, Tohka counted with each finger as she said the name. Then blushing softly she said. "...... A total of seven people. That’s the number of times you kept it secret from me. I’ll forgive you if you kiss me seven times!” "Ha ......? Eh… wait Tohka?!" “Didn’t you hear me? Or…. you don’t want to kiss me?” "No, it’s not like that, but right away " "In that case there’s no problem! Sit still I’ll be done fast.” “Wait!” Before Shido could finish, Tohka, without any explanation, pushed her lips into Shido’s. Shido felt a pleasure like his brain is burning up. "...... Ah, ah ha ......" "......! ...... ?!" But just at that moment. "Sorry for waiting, Shido I brought everyone over." Opening the door to see inside, Kotori became dumbfounded at the scene. Tohka widen her eyes in surprise and separate her lips away from his. Shido's lips got pulled with her lips a little before it bounced back. Their lips are connected to each other with a glittering thread made of saliva. With that scene, the Spirits and Mana rushed into the room. "I said just a gone for a moment, Shido what are you doing?!" "Well, both of you are still recovering...... they say, not too ......" ", Kaka ......Tohka sure takes the cake." "Pointing out. Kaguya seems frustrated. "Kyaa! Eh? I didn't see it properly, so could you do it again! Again please!" "Wow ...... to wake up and do such a thing, how gross......" "…As expected, I can't be off guard." "Nii-sama! What are you doing!?" Then, everyone rushed to Shido’s bed side. "Everyone please calm down. This is ......" Shido was thinking of how to defend himself. "Muu......" “Since it’s come to this…” Tohka quickly rushed to grab Shido "Ah!” All the Spirits cried out. "Ha ha ......" In response to the loud noise, Shido couldn’t help but give a wry smile while stroking Tohka’s head. Category:Blog posts